


Alive again

by SheepShit



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Hurt Tony, Kind of a missing scene?, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony hates himself, alternative moment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepShit/pseuds/SheepShit
Summary: Tony doesn't understand why he suddenly feels so sensitive. His non existent A.I body shouldn't make him feel things.Tony's alive and drafts about resent events and unsurprisingly, Steve.





	Alive again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imagining this happening in "Invincible Iron Man (2016)". More specifically issue #595 and/or #596 and #598
> 
> I'm not too happy with the actual comic (Even though I'm loving Riri) but I adore the art and read basically everything with tony sooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .  
> I hope you enjoy my short fanfic i made instead of studying in class!

**Alive again**

The room was spinning and he felt everything and nothing. Everything was too much and the body he’d gotten used to not having, felt incredibly sensitive. The slightly chilly air in the room, felt as cold as the winter wind. Every little static from every monitor in the room, was unbearably loud, and the smell of metal and oil hurt his weak nostrils. His eyelids stung. To keep blinking was a concern he hadn't really considered before this. He was laying on hard surface surrounded by metal. Tony wanted to figure out why his nonexistent A.I body hurt so much, but for some reason he felt too drained. What the hell was happening?

Everything felt different. Or rather just “felt”. Before he could realize the quite obvious answer, the exhausted man fell into panic. With half opened eyelids, he crawled out of whatever he’d been in and looked around the room until his eyes landed on the most familiar item. Confused, dizzy and scared, the man hid where he felt safe. When everything felt dark and quiet, the man let go of his consciousness.

* * *

 

Tony took a deep breath. He had to keep calm and not panic, he might not be alone. Being an avenger, a hero or rather just Tony Stark, got him used to waking up in unfamiliar places- not remembering how he had gotten there. In this case, it was the half truth. Opening his dry eyelids, he immediately noticed he was in one of his older armors. His vision was rather blurry, but he recognized the room he was in, as one of his hidden armor storages. But, how had he gotten there? The last he remembers was checking on Riri. But also, the last thing he remembers was being shot out of his armor by Carol. Steve had been acting kinda strange, but Tony hadn’t really though or commented on it. He’d been busy with the fight, so it hadn’t really been his number one priority, but now he wished it had. Tony let out a sigh.

Slowly, the now hairless man, tried lifting off his helmet. It felt so incredibly heavy, but after a couple of minutes, he accomplished the simple task. His body was moving so much slower than it normally did. It was a long pause between figuring out his movements and letting his body understand what to do. Tony felt so slow and uncoordinated. So weak, and horrible. Why did he wake up now. Why did he wake up at all.

Tony took in another deep breath before making himself focus. He could see clear scrapes on the floor, the source coming from heavy and solid metal. So, he’d probably moved around a bit whilst unconscious. Now that he thought about it, he could recall having some strange dreams, or rather nightmares. They were about Rhodey, who is no longer here, his mother who he’d just discovered and already disappointed. And he dreamt about Steve. Steve who Tony always got dragged back to. Steve who always forgave him, until it became too much. Steve who stayed until Tony pushed and drove him away. The avengers were there as well. Howard too, if he could recall correctly.  Some nights Tony hoped for the nightmares and ghosts haunting him, to stop. But who was he kidding, he got what he deserved. He shook his head, he could think about this later. Later, when he knew his company was in safe hands and his mother wasn't worrying about him.

Tony mentally counted to three before pushing himself up of the cold ground. He was disorientated and couldn't really remember where this specific storage was, but he’d find out eventually. How he’d gotten here, he didn't know. His, well, basically coffin, had been moved here by someone. Who had moved him? Tony let a out a frustrated sigh. Someone knew about the storage and moved him here.  Why? Did they wake him up? Were they still here? Honestly, they basically had access to his armors if they got him inside.

Tony started tapping with his fingers, a nervous habit he had missed whilst being without his body. So there was some positive things in all of this. Of course, being able to move and feel was both bad and good. With this he required sleep and food pretty soon. A drink had been on his mind as an A.I, but somehow it felt worse in his actual body. Maybe it was the circumstances. The naked man used the wall as support as he let out a sigh of relief. Moving was getting easier and he’d probably be fine in a couple of days. It was like he’d taken a rather long nap, but without the satisfaction of feeling rested.

Smiling, he couldn't help take a moment to think about Steve. More specifically the day they found Steve in the ice. It was the best day of Tonys entire life, kind of ironic with how it was probably the worst day of Steves..

Tonys hands shook for a moment before he held on to his metal armor tightly enough to make his knuckles white. It was time to get back and make sure a future existed. After all, that's the one thing he’d always been able to fall back to. The excuse that his genius made up for his actual personalty. A bitter laugh fell from his dry lips. He’d always been good at being delusional as well.

* * *

 

"Tony Stark is missing!.."

A calm, but firm voice said. Sounds from the quinjet could be heard in the background. His voice was hard as steel and cold as ice as he let himself focus on steering the machine.

"If **any** of you see or hear anything, any chatter about **Tony Stark**. You bring it right to me."


End file.
